Be My Bad Boy
by Hinata110
Summary: Naruto is a bad boy. Sasuke dad and his mom are married. They go to school and do other stuff, oh did I mention Naruto also hits his mom, drinks and smokes. Nar/Hin and Sas/Sak
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto hurry up", Sasuke yelled from the kitchen.

Life hasn't been for Sasuke ever since his dad married Naruto mom. Itachi and Sasuke were welcome with warm heart to his mom, but Naruto just stare at them like they were stupid. He was always arrested, he drinks, and smokes and hangs out with the wrong company, and there were always arguments in the house. He and his mom were always arguing. One time they were sitting at the dining room table, while Naruto and his mom was arguing, then it almost turned into a fight. Naruto almost slap his mom but Sasuke dad caught his hand just in time. He and Sasuke never once talk to one another ever since they came to live as on big family.

Itachi was putting strawberry jam on his bread, while listening to his I-pod. He was wearing dark blue baggy pants, with a dark red shirt. While Sasuke wore a black shirt with black baggy jeans pants. He and Itachi always went their way, but they could talk to one another about their feeling and what was bothering them.

Naruto came walking down the stairs wearing black baggy pants and a dark orange shirt.

"I was your sleep", Kushina asked him?

He just grumbles as he sat down to pour syrup on his waffles.

"Well I'm off dear', Fugaku said giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Have a nice they at school kids", he said waving to them.

"Well I have to go to work to. Oh, and please Naruto try not to get expel from this school", Kushina said.

He grumbles again.

"Sasuke could you please keep an eye on Naruto, you to Itachi", she said giving them a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Well let's go", Itachi said grabbing the car keys.

"I'll walk to school", Naruto said.

"You're not sly Naruto. Now let's go', Itachi said.

The car pulled inside the school parking.

"Well I'll meet you guys here as soon as school is out", Itachi said walking up to his friends.

Of course he had friends this of course was the school he's been going to ever since he was little.

"Let's go to the office", Sasuke mumbles.

"I have a feeling you don't like me", Naruto said with a grin.

"Why how'd you guess", Sasuke said annoyed.

They walked to the office where they were greeted with a woman named Shizune and her pig. She handed them their schedules. They had everything together, this made Sasuke mad, at least they didn't have the sane locker or next to one another. Naruto locker was on the second floor, while Sasuke own was on the first.

"I'm going to my locker", Sasuke said walking off.

"Whatever", Naruto said.

Naruto opened his locker and put his books in.

"I'm good morning', a shy Hyuga said. It was here manners to say good morning even if nobody answered back.

Naruto just stare at her. She blushed a little.

'Weirdo', Naruto thought.

"Hey do you know where room 25 is", Naruto said leaning on the locker.

"Uh yeah… she was interrupted by the person she despises the most.

"You shouldn't talk to this freak", a girl with red hair said knocking the books out Hinata hands; she quickly got to her knees to pick it up.

"I'll show you were it is", Yuki said leading Naruto away.

Sasuke put his books in the locker and sigh. He didn't really wanted to be here.

"Hello", a girl with pink hair said.

"Whatever", Sasuke mumbles.

"I guess your new here', the girl said.

"Yeah".

"My names Sakura what's yours', she asked?

"Uchiha Sasuke".

"Nice to meet you", she said smiling.

"Do you know where room 25 is", Sasuke asked her? He hated asking people for direction or things.

"Yeah, that's my homeroom. Let's go", she said taking the books out with she needed.

I hope you enjoyed.


	2. stop calling my name

Kakashi was drooling and sleeping.

"Guys this is one of the new student Sasuke", Sakura said.

"Hi", they said.

"Sasuke this is Kiba, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru but you can call him Shika, Neji, Hinata", Sakura said.

"So where's the new student', Kiba asked.

"Oh I saw him, he's next to my lockers, but when I was going to show him the class Yuki came and knock the books out my hands", Hinata said.

They growled.

"Who's Yuki", Sasuke asked.

"The most popular girl in our class", Ino spat.

"I hate her guts", Tenten said.

"Me too", Sakura said.

'What a bunch of freaks', Sasuke thought.

"Hey guys this is the new kid Naruto", Yuki said hugging his arms.

Sakura and the gang rolled her eyes.

Lunch time…

"No way he's your step brother", Kiba said.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"He actually does those stuff to your stepmom", Sakura said.

"Yeah", Sasuke said.

"But that's his mother, the one who push him out", Neji said.

"I know", Sasuke said.

"I wish I still had a mom", Hinata and Neji said at the same time.

They looked at one another.

"What happened to her", Ino asked.

"She died from cancer", Neji said.

"My mom died from a heart attack", Hinata said.

"Honey where Sasuke is", Kushina asked.

"He went with his new friends to the mall", Naruto said getting a drink of water.

"Naruto what happened to your arm bleeding', his mom said checking it.

"I got in a fight while walking home", Naruto said.

"Let me take care of it for you", his mom said.

"Don't I can handle it myself", Naruto said.

"I'll do it for you', his mom insisted.

"No", Naruto said yanking his arms.

"Naru-chan I just want to help", his mom said.

"No", Naruto said once again.

"Naruto', Kushina said.

"Stop calling my name", Naruto said getting angry.

"Naru… she said, but was slap in the face.

"I told you stop calling my name", Naruto said walking upstairs.

Kushina started crying.

I hope you readers enjoys.


	3. Watch for you Naruto

Sasuke walked inside the house, he didn't really felt like going to the mall, so he told them next time. Sasuke was walking in when he heard someone whimpering. He took a look in the kitchen to see his stepmom crying. He walked in the kitchen.

"His everything all right", he asked.

Kushina looked up, and smiled. "Everything's all right Sasuke, it's just the onion making me cried", she lied.

Sasuke looks on the counter, and found there was no sign of any onions. He looked on her face to see a red slap mark.

"You're lying, Naruto hit didn't he", Sasuke said.

Kushina look into his eyes, when they heard the door open.

"Mom what's for lunch", Itachi asked opening up the fridge.

Sasuke looked at him and wonder how he could call Kushina mom. I mean come on they had a mom, but she died long ago. Sasuke tried to erase the memory from his head.

Itachi looked up and notice the same thing Sasuke notice.

"How did you get that mark on your face", he asked closing the fridge door behind him.

"Who else", Sasuke said.

"It's okay really. I did something I wasn't supposed to do. Don't tell your father please! He'll get angry", Kushina said.

The two Uchiha look at one another, then at Kushina.

"Fine", they both sighed.

She smiled at them. "Thank you', she said hugging them tightly.

"Hmmm… Kushina dear this food is delicious", Fugaku said gulping the food down.

"Why thank you dear", Kushina said.

"So how do you two guys enjoys Itachi school", Fugaku asked.

"It's good", Sasuke mumbled.

"What about you Naruto", Fugaku said wiping his mouth.

"It was boring and it sucks", Naruto said playing with his food.

"Well food… I mean school isn't made for your liking, it's an institution for you to learn", Fugaku said taking a sip of whine.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Mom do I have to go back there. It's boring and this girl name Yuki keeps hanging on me", Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him. 'Dobe', Sasuke thought.

'Um… Naruto school work is very important", she said trying to be a little braver.

Naruto gave a quick glare, before getting up.

"Where do you think your going", Fugaku said.

"Out", Naruto shouted slamming the door behind him.

"You need to have a good talk to him", Fugaku.

"I will", she said.

Midnight…

Naruto open the door, it was pitch dark.

"I can't see a darn thing", Naruto turning on the kitchen light.

He notices a figure sitting on the chair.

"Itachi is that you", Naruto asked uncertainly.

Itachi glared at him. "You know your hurting her", he said.

"So, nobody care how she was hurting me", Naruto spat.

"I don't give a damn", Itachi snap.

Naruto flinched.

"She's the one who carry you lazy hip in her belly. She's the one who push you out and said those first words to you 'I love you'. Then you're going to treat her like crap. I won't even do that to a dog. The way you talk to her, the way you treat her. You're suppose to treat her like a queen", Itachi said in a serious tone.

"And you're telling me this why? She's your mom now you do it", Naruto said walking up stairs.

"Naruto watch, nothing good will never happen to you in life", Itachi said.

'Whatever you say", Naruto said walking up stairs.

After school…

"Bye Sasuke", his friends said waving him good bye.

"Whatever", the Uchiha mumbles.

"Flip it's already 11:00", Naruto said.

Naruto was walking home. He decided to walk in an ally since it was a shorter way home. As he was walking, he was pinned against the wall.

"What the", let go of me", Naruto said trying to squirm out of the grip.

"Give us your money kit", the man said wearing a dark hood. There were three behind him wearing the same thing.

"I don't have any money", Naruto said.

"That's nice tennis", one of the other three said stepping closer.

"Oh hell no, my mom bought these for me", Naruto said.

They smirked.

"Oh, what do we have here a mamas boy", a net one said.

"I am not a mama's boy", Naruto said.

"Prove it", the one holding him said.

"I don't have the prove anything", Naruto spat.

"Sissy gonna cry".

Naruto hissed at him. "If I ever get out of here watch for you… whatever your name is", Naruto said.

"Name's H, and this is S, D, P", H said.

"Does aren't even names", Naruto said angrily.

"You think were that stupid to tell you are names", S said.

'He is right', Naruto thought.

"Let go of me", Naruto shouted once more, but was punch in the face.

"Where is he", Kushina said worriedly.

"Don't worry he'll be home soon", Sasuke said trying to comfort here.

Itachi was shock to see Sasuke comforting somebody.

Fugaku growled.

"Prove to us you're not a sissy", H said.

Naruto looked up and saw that P was holding a needle.

"You do know what that is", he asked.

"Of course I know what that is", Naruto said pointing at it.

"Come on it'll set you free from all your trouble", S snickered.

"Yeah, cause it looks like you've been scarred", D said.

Naruto look at the needle.

P handed it to him, and he took it.

"Why are you trying to help me, when you were just trying to rob me", Naruto asked curiously.

"Don't know", they said.

Naruto looked at it.

"One us to help", H ask.

Naruto nodded.

He knew this wrong, but it was only going to be this once.

P got the rubber and tied it around Naruto arm, then in a matter of seconds Naruto felt something inject into him.

He started to feel dizzy, then everything was spinning and he never felt so alive. He got up, but he was kind of wobbly. (First time writing about drug, so you can't blame me. I don't know it works)

S and D hold him up.

"That'll be $100.00", H said handing out his hand.

"Looks like he can't stay awake. Let's take him home', S said.

They just started walking any where with a smile plastered it on their face. For some reason they ended in front of Naruto house. They started beating the crud out of him. Naruto didn't even fell anything; he soon fell into a dark slumber. They took his tennis, and his money and watch. They left Naruto beating and bleeding

"Let's go see if we can find him. It's already 1:00", Fugaku suggested.

They got their jackets and put it on.

They started to walk out in front when they saw a figure lying on the side walk.

Kushina notice the blonde hair, tan skin and whisker marks.

"Oh my gosh", she said running to the figure.

Hospital…

"And you sure he doesn't take any types of drugs the doctor ask.

"I'm not sure", Kushina said holding Naruto hands.

"He'll be okay', the doctor said walking out.

Sasuke and Itachi look at Naruto.

Itachi just shook his head.

I hope you enjoy.


	4. AN

Hello readers, I am sorry for not updating anymore stories, it's because of my computer. It got rid of microsoft words and then I can't save any of the stories I write,and then my computer acts crazy. So good bye! That is until I get a lab top... that is; if i ven get a labtop. I am so sorry.

Hinata 110 


	5. Waking up

**AN: Hey people finally got my laptop =D I'm Back (^.^) and I decided to write a next chapter for this story. ^_^ So please comment, may still have some spelling or grammatical errors, but hey nobody perfect ya know. : 3 ~Por que Estupido that's my Gaia username =^w^= **

**Oh and I read my story over and I was like oh my goodness that much grammatical error.**

**ON TO THE STORY! **

**Pervious Chapter**

_Hospital…_

_"And you sure he doesn't take any types of drugs the doctor ask._

_"I'm not sure", Kushina said holding Naruto hands._

_"He'll be okay', the doctor said walking out._

_Sasuke and Itachi look at Naruto._

_Itachi just shook his head._

"I'm going to stay here with him Fugaku", Kushina said with sadness in her voice.

Fugaku looked at his small wife, before giving her a hug. "It's going to be okay Kushina", he said stroking her hair.

Tears whelm in her eyes as she cried on Fugaku white collar shirt. "I blame myself, I always did… It's my fault", she said in between sobs.

Fugaku grip Kushina by the shoulders and force her to look in her eyes. "Listen to me, and listen to me very well. Nothing is your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something that you had no control over".

Kushina looked at him shock. "I'm sorry Fugaku".

He sighed as he looks at the frail woman before him. 'I never knew such a spunky woman who I knew in school long ago could be this broken', he thought.

After a couple of seconds, Kushina went to sit by Naruto side and she holds his hand. "My sweet sweet Naruto", she said gently as she stroked his golden hair.

Itachi walked out the door, as Sasuke looked at his "mother" with sadness and sorrow.

"… I have to go", Sasuke said walking hurriedly out the door.

"I'm going to drop the boys' home. Let Naruto know when he wakes up, we were here", Fugaku said giving his wife a kiss upon the forehead.

"Sasuke, Neji told me what happened to Naruto… Is he going to be okay?" Hinata said shyly looking on the floor.

Sasuke stared at his dull locker 405.

"I don't know, I haven't visit him in five days", he said dryly.

Hinata stared at his head. "F…Fi..FIVE DAYS! What kind of brother are you? Don't you ask your mom how he's doing? Don't you care?" Hinata practically yelled at the Uchiha.

Sasuke stared at her, he never knew Hinata to scream. "Why should I care about him?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata looked down at the floor.

"And why do you even care? Huh? You've only known him, for how many days? And yet you have the guts to ask me if I care about him", Sasuke said looking down at her.

"I... I'm… she stopped when she saw Sasuke feet leaving.

"My sweet, sweet Naru-chan" Kushina said gently stroking the blonde hair boy before her.

His body shift. Kushina looked at him, hoping, waiting for some kind of response.

"_No… Leave him alone Fuji", Kushina begged._

_Fuji a tall, slim man, with muscles, push Kushina to the floor which such force, she blacked out._

"_Get your behind here now you twit" Fuji said pushing over the table, were Naruto was hiding._

"_No! Get away!" Naruto screamed, trying to crawl away from this monstrous demon._

_His big strong hand, picked Naruto up from his shirt and flung him on the chair. Kushina ran to Fuji and tried to cling on to his arms, preventing his from hitting Naruto, but her efforts failed. He pushed Kushina on the floor with force that she fell to the floor, and fainted._

"_MOM!" Naruto screamed._

_Fuji looked at Kushina, then back to Naruto. _

_SMACK._

_A big noise echoed throughout the run-down apartment. _

_With a thud Naruto was hurdled down the wooden floor. (DX Poor Naruto T_T) The big man went next to Naruto and began to punch him in his face. _

"_Please stop" Naruto cried to himself, trying to block the man attacks. But it never ceased to stop._

"I never meant for you to be hurt", she said kissing his forehead once again.

His forehead twitched slightly.

Kushina eyes went big. "Naruto…

^_^ Will this the end, until the next story. ._. I know it may suck, but I tried. (^.^) Oh does anyone play Gaia online? ^_^ That site ish awesome.

OH AND PLEASE REVIEW D; I did said please (^o^)


End file.
